La cena
by Aninekochu
Summary: ¿En qué momento había adquirido ese tipo de entretenimiento? Disfrutaba cortando y mutilando, abriendo la carne de sus víctimas. Después las cocinaba y se las comía disfrutando de su delicado y especial sabor. Era fantástico. Sobre todo cuando cocinaba esos manjares para alguien.


Hola~

Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras dormía, y bueno... no terminaba de convencerme la idea, pero el aburrimiento de estar en mi pueblo sin nada que hacer ganó, y nació esta cosa XD

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje me pertenece, ni gano dinero, ni nada, solo pierdo un tiempo que podría gastar en algo más útil para la humanidad.

Advertencias: supongo que gore, leve (quizá inexistente) GerIta, y es muy corto D:

* * *

Ahí se encontraba Italia, cuchillo en mano, sacando los duros huesos del costillar de cuajo de la piel a leves estirones, con su sempiterna sonrisa dibujada. Ahí estaba pinchando la carne lenta y rápidamente a intervalos en esa habitación en semioscuridad que aportaba un más tétrico tono al asunto. Manejaba los diversos cadáveres y disfrutaba haciéndolo, relamiéndose en cada momento pensando en lo delicioso cierta parte a la brasa, otra simplemente poco hecha para que el jugo que antes que evitaba la muerte estuviera presente... Se concentraba en triturar lo que fue el muslo, y en adobar el hígado que antes de ser extraído hacía sus funciones con diligencia. Luego intercambiaba su tarea sustrayendo con extremo cuidado aquel líquido rojizo tan importante para el desarrollo de vida humana y animal que ponía en el aceite caliente de la sartén junto al tomate y a la cebolla. Destripaba insertando el cuchillo dentro del estómago y rajando con gusto a su otra víctima con un fuerte y desagradable olor, después de decapitarlo de un golpe con aquel objeto cortante que portaba ya manchado de sangre. Nunca pensó que eso fuera tan exquisito. Con las manos sucias, se remangaba sin importarle mancharse de sustancias del cuerpo. Y todo eso lo cocinaba tarareando una lenta y melodiosa canción de bajas notas. Seleccionaba la parte más jugosa de aquel ser. También sacaba del recipiente duro que lo contenía el cerebro para cortar ese tierno manjar en pequeñas rodajas perfectas para mezclar con huevo. Delicioso. Aquellos alimentos estarían deliciosos. Debían estarlo, porque cocinaba para alguien especial y quería impresionarlo. El filo ya estaba teñido de brillante e intenso carmesí. Siguió con aquel ritual durante horas, porque tenía donde elegir y sus víctimas habían sido numerosas esta vez, no podía dejar que el proceso de la descomposición hiciera acto de presencia en unos cadáveres tan frescos que casi podía oler la vida impregnada en ellos antes de que murieran por su causa. Sin remordimiento alguno, echó al agua hirviendo aquellos pequeños ejemplares vivos que no podían gritar. Los guardaba en recipientes para repartirlos entre sus amigos.

Empezó a elaborar el plato principal que comerían su compañero y él. Realmente no sabía en qué momento había adquirido esa afición que le satisfacía tanto y tampoco cuando se le había facilitado tanto que era ya su costumbre compartida con el cuchillo, las tijeras y el puchero. Como su ritual macabro particular, él acuchillaba, despedazaba, mutilaba, rompía, ahogaba, hervía vivo a veces, todo para probar el mayor tesoro de los dioses. A pesar de toda esa torpeza que emitía, él era así. Mañoso para ese tipo de menesteres como el trozo de ya rosa carne que cortaba delicadamente y reía. Reía como un desquiciado. Quizá lo era, quizá no. Él sólo sabía que seguiría con ese nuevo y placentero entretenimiento hasta que le cortaran brazos y piernas. Paseaba entre cadáveres que emitían desagradables olores a muerte, sus dedos bailaban con ellos, y el cuchillo los convertía en aquello que su mente caprichosa ideaba. La carne era blanda y perfecta, la mejor adquisición que había encontrado en ese escondido y tenebroso mercado. A su lado preparaba la salsa con ingredientes peculiares, por supuesto.

Seguía trabajando sumido en la exultante y fría oscuridad demasiado concentrado puesto que no oyó la puerta abriéndose.

— Feliciano, llevas horas aquí metido, ¿tanto tardas en hacer la cena? –Hablaba un rubio alemán que daba la luz a la cocina. –Además, ¿por qué estás a oscuras? ¿No has dado la luz cuando anochecía? Si cocinas así, puedes tener un accidente.

— Alemania, no te había oído… –Saludó con la mano mientras hablaba en un tono cantarín. –Para nuestra cena falta poco. La comida estaba muy barata en una tienda del callejón y tenía que aprovechar para cocinar para todos. Mira, estos sesos de cerdo revueltos son para España, estos caracoles hervidos para Francia, estas costillas de cerdo a la barbacoa para Estados Unidos, este plato de sangre de vaca frita para Bélgica, lubina para Japón…

Encima de la mesa había numerosos recipientes de plástico herméticos para salvaguardar la comida y por la ventana apenas entraba escasa luz lunar y blanca de fuera.

— Oh… ¿Qué vamos a cenar nosotros? –Murmuró hambriento ya.

— Un poco de ensalada, pechuga de pollo con salsa de yogurt –echó la rosada carne en la sartén soltando uno de sus característicos "ve". –y de postre un _tiramisú _que está en el frigorífico. Estará todo dentro de unos diez minutos, tranquilo.

— Gracias por cocinar, esperaré en el comedor… –Se retiró Ludwig al sitio mencionado.

—Es un placer, ve~.

Era cierto, disfrutaba con la actividad culinaria como nunca disfrutó con algo antes, aunque hubiera que destripar el pescado para arreglarlo y le costase abrir los envases que guardaban la carne como la pechuga o los sesos, hubiera que manejar el agua hirviendo para poder sacar a los caracoles de su caparazón, estar un rato pinchando las carnes duras para que estén tiernas, aunque tuviera que apurarse para dejar los solomillos de ternera en su punto.

Siguió tarareando esa canción de cuna que le cantaba su abuelo Roma y riéndose por aquel chiste que contó China hace tiempo.

Y pronto su cena estaría finiquitada.

* * *

¿Sorpresa? ¿Ha gustado? ¿Debería dejar de pensar en este tipo de cosas? ¿Review?

Gracias por leer~


End file.
